


Така

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И сказал тогда Мадара: "Приведи мне девятихвостого, чтобы на этот раз не хвост, а самого джунчурики!". И ответил ему Саске: "Да это вы, слабаки, его поймать не можете уже столько времени! А я пойду - и завтра же его принесу".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Така

– И сказал тогда Мадара: "Приведи мне девятихвостого, чтобы на этот раз не хвост, а самого джунчурики!". И ответил ему Саске: "Да это вы, слабаки, его поймать не можете уже столько времени! А я пойду - и завтра же его принесу".  
– Ну про завтра ты перегнул, – поправил Джуго.  
– Слушай, моя сказка. Я могу сейчас ее рассказать так, что в конце Саске окажется бабой, а Мадара – его гражданским мужем, – пригрозил Суйгетсу.  
– Тогда расскажи так, что в конце благородный Саске женится на не менее благородной Карин и будет у них трое детей и домик... Нет, своя страна, – предложила Карин.  
– Я же не могу настолько врать в сказке, – пожал плечами Суйгетсу. Дождавшись, пока Карин дежурно даст рассказчику по роже, Джуго спросил:  
– А дальше что?  
– А дальше пригорюнился наш Саске, да и свалил куда-то в лес. Я думал, он отлить, но его нет уже больше часа, уж не понос...  
На этот раз вода, в которую превратилась голова Суйгетсу от удара, чуть не затушила костер, вокруг которого они сидели.  
– Может, стоит его поискать? Вдруг враги? – предложил Джуго.  
– А вдруг и правда понос? Я бы вот очень не хотел, чтобы ты застал меня сру... – на этот раз Джуго пришлось прикрыть костер собой, спасая от воды.  
– Да как ты можешь?! Учиха Саске, чтобы ты знал, никогда не какает! Он выше этого! Он – существо тонкой душевной организации, – верещала Карин.  
Успокоилась она ударов через пятнадцать, сев на место и надув губы.  
– Все равно настаиваю на том, что его надо поискать.  
– Нет уж. Получится как в тот раз – приперлись, а он на утесе стоит сопли жует!  
– Да чтоб ты, сволочь, знал, Саске оплакивал своего погибшего брата! А сейчас он находится в очень затруднительном положении, ведь Узумаки Наруто, носитель девятихвостого, был с ним в одной команде и даже являлся его лучшим другом!  
– О, как много ты о нем знаешь. – Суйгетсу подпер щеку рукой, сделав вид, что удивился. – А какой его любимый цвет?  
– Черный!  
– Любимая еда?  
– Помидоры.  
– А какие трусы он надел сегодня?  
– Свои любимые – голубые с символом Учих на заднице!  
– Черт, верно, – сдался Суйгетсу.  
– Она ладно, но ты откуда про его трусы знаешь? – безэмоционально пробормотал Джуго. Суйгетсу на всякий случай обернулся, потому что по классике жанра Саске должен был появиться еще на словах о поносе, грозно зыркнул бы на свою команду, тем самым поставив их на место. Однако Учихи по-прежнему не было.  
– Не понимаю, – поделился Суйгетсу. – Почему Саске до сих пор в Акацуки... Почти ушли же. Я задолбался уже – пришить облака, отпороть облака, снова пришить, а потом снова отпарывать?..  
– Акацуки нужны ему для осуществления мести. Как и мы, – ответил Джуго. – Но я не против. Если бы пришлось за него умирать, я бы умер не раздумывая.  
– Ну вот, нагнал тоски, – фыркнул Суйгетсу, доставая свою фляжку и отпивая из нее воды. Немного помолчал, усмехнулся и закончил: – Он не сдаст девятихвостого. Он не такой.  
Ближе к утру, когда Джуго уже начал клевать носом, появившийся наконец Саске объявил, что у него есть план, как доставить девятихвостого Тоби без лишних проблем. Карин победно усмехнулась, в ответ на это Суйгетсу показал ей средний палец и отправился спать.  
– Так какой план? – утром, когда они были уже недалеко от Конохи, спросил Суйгетсу.  
– Вам – подождать меня где-нибудь, не привлекая внимания к себе, – приказал Саске.  
– Думаешь, сможешь справиться один? Говорят, девятихвостый смог убить Пейна, а тот был лидером, – напомнил Джуго, в то время как Суйгетсу уже приметил неплохую поляну для привала и теперь целенаправленно двигался в ее сторону.  
– Я справлюсь, – подтвердил Саске, после чего немного печально добавил:  
– Это же Наруто...  
После этих слов Карин и Джуго одновременно отстали, меняя курс на выбранную Суйгетсу поляну.  
Саске уже три года не был в Конохе. Уверенность в том, что ностальгии с ним не случится, теплилась в нем вплоть до тех пор, пока вдалеке не показались стены родного селения. Тогда внутри и скрутило что-то от тоски по этим улицам, по крышам и тренировочной площадке. "Да твою мать, мститель ты или где? – мысленно обругал себя Саске. – Еще скажи, что по людям этим скучал".  
Пост у ворот он прошел без проблем, использовав Хенге. Где живет Наруто, он все еще помнил.  
Стучаться в дверь показалось глупой идеей. "Привет, Наруто. Я вот тут на чай решил зайти... Как один рамен?.. Какая жалость, ну ничего – пошли прогуляемся со мной до логова Акацук, там и чай, и печенье есть". Вышибать ее – более интересной, но весь пафос такого хода был бы безнадежно испорчен сбежавшимися на шум соседями в бигудях и домашних халатах. "Да подите прочь уже, такой момент трагический – лучшего друга похищаю".  
Ночью Саске решил для себя, что предательство придумали люди. Когда он сдал Акацуки восьмихвостого – это предательством не было, потому что они друг друга видели первый раз в жизни. А сдать девятихвостого – уже предательство, потому что прошлое и лучший друг.  
Саске забрался в дом через открытое окно, бесшумно опустился на пол и осмотрелся. В комнате было пусто, и царил привычный для Наруто бардак. Снова что-то неприятно заныло внутри, напомнив о жизни, которая проходила мимо, пока он тренировался у Орочимару и бегал по лесам с малознакомыми людьми; от которой отказался добровольно, чтобы убить брата, что в результате обернулось чуть ли не главной ошибкой. Если бы Наруто не было дома, ждать не имело бы смысла: мало ли на какую миссию могло унести Узумаки – шиноби годами могут не появляться дома. Однако с кухни раздавались знакомые голоса.  
Наруто сидел лицом к двери, поэтому первым увидел его. Сакура обернуться не успела – почувствовала только опасность и замерла, поняв, что попалась. Конец лезвия катаны Саске был направлен ей в затылок.  
– Наруто, Сакура, – вместо приветствий кивнул Саске. – Я мимо проходил.  
Узумаки не решался что-то предпринимать: во-первых, направленное в затылок Сакуре лезвие, во-вторых, если бы Саске хотел – убил бы ее сразу, и вряд ли ему было удобно использовать девушку как заложника. Значит, пришел поговорить, но главное – пришел. Сам, в Коноху.  
– Наруто, не прогуляешься со мной? – предложил Учиха. Наруто кивнул, осторожно поднимаясь с места. Сакура смирно ждала до тех пор, пока за ними не закрылась дверь. Затем вскочила, но в коридоре уже никого не было.  
Наруто успел сказать только "О чем т?.." – дальше подвела привычка смотреть в глаза собеседнику. Очнулся он, когда уже стемнело – связанный и черт знает где, посреди леса, окруженный незнакомыми людьми. И Саске.  
– Я так и знал, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, – пожаловался Наруто, принимая сидячее положение. Суйгетсу и Карин едва ли не шарахнулись от него.  
– Мне казалось, носитель должен быть в отключке, по крайней мере, до базы, – напомнил Суйгетсу.  
– Давайте я его убью, – поднялся Джуго. – Ну... То есть не совсем убью, а чуть-чуть. Сколько надо убью. Да.  
– Все в порядке, – произнес сидящий по правую сторону от Наруто Саске. – Он не сбежит.  
– Значит... Так? – почему-то спросил Наруто.  
– Так, – не глядя на него, ответил Саске, и кроме них двоих никто не понял, о чем они. – Ты не выглядишь удивленным.  
– Ты уже дважды пытался меня убить. Почему я должен быть удивлен?  
– Дважды?  
– В логове Орочимару и когда мой клон на вашу команду напоролся.  
– Я знал, что это клон. – Саске подкинул в костер еще веток.  
– Вот как... Но все равно.  
– А как же твое обещание?  
– Я почти поверил... Что ты вернешься. Что тебе нужна моя помощь и скоро все закончится.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, и для тебя все и в самом деле скоро закончится... Ты почти оказался прав, Наруто...  
Помолчали. Остальные Така делали вид, что не слушают.  
– Значит, я для тебя давно уже не друг? – спросил Саске. Часть вины это могло бы снять – действительно не виделись столько времени, и пути разошлись уже настолько, что сложно поверить, что когда-то вместе начинались.  
– Для меня – друг.  
– Но я тебя убить пытался. Ты сам сказал.  
– Каждый человек сам решает, кто ему друг, а кто враг. А если для тебя я никто, это не меняет того, что ты друг для меня.  
– И по каким же признакам я тебе друг? – усмехнулся Саске. Наруто задумался, прежде чем серьезно ответить:  
– Потому что ты меня понимаешь.  
– Тогда ты ошибаешься.  
Наруто смотрел вверх, на небо, и думал о том, как это необычно – сидеть вот так вот с Саске у костра, смотреть на звезды и говорить о дружбе. Думал, как давно об этом мечтал, но совершенно не так представлял.  
– Это нормально, что Саске такой разговорчивый? – шепотом спросила Карин.  
– Это нормально, что они не трахаются? – добавил от себя Суйгетсу, тут же получил по башке.  
– Может, стоит пойти погулять? – предложил Джуго.  
– Втроем. Ага. Простите, мы до ближайших кустов. Прихватило. Наверное, съели что-то несвежее. Только звуки характерные из кустов не забудьте издавать. Я уверен, у Карин это особенно хорошо получится.  
Снова с их стороны раздался всплеск.  
– Мне кажется, ты создал свое подобие седьмой команды, – предположил Наруто.  
– О да, Джуго просто вылитый ты, а мы одно лицо с Суйгетсу. Или, может, наоборот? Мне кажется, что происходящее сейчас должно тебя окончательно убедить в том, что в Коноху я уже не вернусь. Тем более после такого предательства. Наверняка Сакура первой же захочет меня убить.  
Наруто молчал и вообще выглядел обиженным.  
Носитель девятихвостого просидел у костра всю ночь под присмотром Саске, пока остальные Така спали. Утром, потушив остатки костра, Наруто взвалили на плечи Джуго, продолжив путь. Нужно было спешить, несмотря на то, что ищеек Листа Саске сбил со следа еще до воссоединения с остальной командой.  
На вторую ночь привал устроили в огромной пещере. Наруто, нагло дрых весь путь на плечах Джуго, снова не собирался давать надсмотрщику спать всю ночь.  
– Я могу остаться его охранять, – предложила Карин, подсаживаясь к Саске ближе.  
– И завтра нам придется ловить его заново, попутно отбиваясь от погони, – фыркнул Суйгетсу. – Я могу остаться с ним. Мы можем поговорить. Или просто чем-нибудь заняться.  
Саске перевел скептический взгляд на Джуго.  
– Я тоже могу последить за ним, а если что – избить его до полусмерти. Акацуки ведь именно так и поступают.  
– Идите-ка все спать, – приказал Саске тоном, на самом деле означавшим "ни на кого нельзя положиться". Остальные Така послушались и принялись расстилать плащи.  
При приближении Наруто вскочил на ноги и даже попытался сбежать, но был одним быстрым движением возвращен на место.  
– Жалкая попытка. Почему ты не используешь лиса?  
– В прошлый раз с ним было слишком много проблем...  
– Ты по-прежнему не умеешь его контролировать?.. Пф. Знаешь, мы видели восьмихвостого. Он умел контролировать даже восемь хвостов.  
Наруто поежился, вспоминая последнюю попытку Кьюби вырваться, но в свою защиту ничего не сказал. Саске опустился напротив.  
– Я и без лиса могу, – проинформировал Наруто и просто закрыл глаза. Во всяком случае, так Саске думал, пока за его спиной не вскочила еще не заснувшая Карин.  
– Он концентрирует чакру, – предупредила она. Зачем и во что это выльется, Саске выяснять не стал, тряхнул Наруто за плечи и заставил смотреть себе в глаза, активировав шаринган. Узумаки смотрел удивленно, затем взгляд постепенно начал терять осмысленность. Он обмяк в руках Саске и стал медленно сползать на землю.  
Учиха быстро унял только начавшуюся дрожь. Ему показалось, будто Наруто уже мертв и у его колен лежит бездыханное тело, из которого достали демона. Он приподнял Узумаки, коснулся щеки, будто желая убедиться, что он жив, дышит. Потревожил кончиками пальцев светлые ресницы. И никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что гладит труп.  
– Они до сих пор не трахаются? – шепотом спросил Суйгетсу.  
– Я же говорила, что Саске – человек тонкой душевной организации, – вторила Карин.  
– Знаешь, мне кажется, конец у этой твоей сказки будет печален, – пробасил Джуго, не понимая, зачем остальные притворяются, что уже спят.  
Этой ночью Саске смог поспать, устроившись рядом с Наруто, прижавшись к нему всем телом, убеждая себя в том, что пытается контролировать ситуацию на случай, если Узумаки внезапно очнется.  
Ранним утром, разбудив его, Карин предупредила:  
– Если не уйдем сейчас, нас нагонят коноханцы – они вышли на след.  
Наруто к тому времени еще не очнулся, поэтому его погрузили на спину Джуго и отправились в путь, не задерживаясь, чтобы скрыть следы ночевки.  
Наруто не пришел в себя и тогда, когда Карин предупредила, что их все равно нагоняют. Саске приказал им двигаться дальше, оставшись встречать отряд из Конохи.  
Первым показался Киба, тут же почуял опасность и остановился, придержав свою псину. Саске подумал, что животные всегда чуют, кто сильнее. Вот и Инузука сейчас стоял напротив него, а атаковать не решался. Затем на поляну приземлились Хината, Какаши и, конечно, Сакура.  
– Много же вас, – усмехнулся Саске, достав катану из ножен.  
– Мразь, – в сердцах бросила Сакура. Она хотела сказать еще что-то, но Учиха уже не слушал...  
Потом, стараясь нагнать свою команду, он думал о том, что оставил жизнь коноханцам всего лишь как плату за Наруто. В его власти было убить всех четверых – но он позволил им жить. Потому что решил: надо отдать им что-то взамен девятихвостого. Да. И ни в коем случае не потому, что потом не смог бы смотреть Наруто в глаза, думал он. И не потому, что при виде повзрослевшей Сакуры и не стареющего Какаши что-то предательски заныло в груди.  
К моменту, когда он их нагнал, Така уже устроились на привал у берега узкой речки. Наруто удивленно поднял голову. Вымотанный битвой и бегом, Саске просто упал рядом с ним. Подошел заботливый Джуго, накрыл Учиху своим плащом, положил под голову свернутый на манер подушки капюшон.  
– Может, он ранен? Я настаиваю на том, что его надо раздеть и осмотреть! – краснея и поправляя очки, предложила Карин.  
– И изнасиловать, пока он сопротивляться не может, – подтвердил Суйгетсу. – Да вот незадача – тебе нечем.  
– Мы втроем за ним присмотрим, – пообещал Джуго, кивнув на Наруто. Тот насупился, завернувшись до самого носа в светлый плащ. – И друг за другом присмотрим... Отдыхай.  
Саске не смог благодарно кивнуть, получилось только моргнуть. Джуго ушел к остальным.  
– Странную команду ты собрал, – произнес Наруто. – Но... Хорошую.  
Саске не хватило остроумия что-либо ответить, поэтому он вытащил из-под плаща руку и, схватив Наруто, прижал его к себе, как плюшевого медвежонка.  
– Не сбежишь, – пообещал Саске. Узумаки проворчал что-то, но вырываться не стал.  
Утром остальные Така с виноватым видом сообщили, что Наруто сбежал. Саске по этому поводу перевернулся на другой бок, решив досмотреть счастливый сон о том, как брат не вырезал весь клан и они с родителями продолжают жить в Конохе.  
Через два часа пришлось встать и идти искать Наруто.  
Далеко сбежать Узумаки не успел, а вот подготовиться... Мадара говорил о том, что это техника уровня саннина.  
Этому дзюцу было не по силам разрушить Сусано. Но в то же время Саске никак не мог развеять ее или навредить Наруто, пока он ее использовал. Воздух искрил от концентрации чакры, падали сломанные деревья, не замеченные в запале битвы. На сравнительно безопасном расстоянии сидели на одной массивной ветке остальные Така.  
– Можно делать ставки, – предложил Суйгетсу. – Ставлю на Саске.  
– Я тоже за Саске, – согласилась Карин.  
– И я, – пробасил Джуго.  
– Нельзя делать ставки... – расстроился Суйгетсу. – Будь здесь коноханцы, они поставили бы на девятихвостого.  
– Они не стали бы просто смотреть, – покачал головой Джуго.  
– Точно. Эгоистичные твари, – деланно возмутился Суйгетсу.  
Когда Наруто, окончательно выдохшись, рухнул в траву, самым верным выходом для Саске было только так же обессилено упасть рядом. Небо затянулось низкими тучами, начал накрапывать дождь.  
– Учиха, ты такой дебил! – закричал Наруто низким тучам, не поворачивая головы, стараясь отдышаться. – Идиот просто...  
– Сам кретин, – беззлобно отозвался Саске. Капли разбивались о его лицо. Почему-то хотелось по-детски ловить их на кончик носа или ртом. – Почему не сбежал?.. Что в двенадцать, что сейчас – не изменился... Так же стоишь посреди поля и горлопанишь...  
– Мне было интересно, – признался Наруто, – кто из нас сильнее. Хотел доказать тебе, что ты зря ушел.  
– Это уже давно не имеет значения.  
– Потому что ты зря убил брата?..  
Саске удивился, но вида не подал. Просто закрыл глаза, вспомнил – улыбка на окровавленных губах брата. "Прости, Саске. Следующего раза не будет". Как хотелось сейчас рассказывать, до хрипоты – про Итачи, про "таких братьев, как мы, больше нет", оправдываться, что не знал, что до самого конца поверить не мог, пока Итачи сам не попытался вырвать ему глаза. О том, как больно осознавать себя всеми обманутым, положившим жизнь ни за что. Как понимал, что, если бы Итачи сам все рассказал – у него еще мог быть старший брат. Настоящий старший брат – заботливый, более умный, который подскажет, как ему в этой ситуации быть... Который обязательно нашел бы слова, чтобы Саске его простил.  
И делать вид, что капли на щеках – это проклятый дождь.  
Наруто просто смотрел в небо и шалел от мысли о том, что повернув голову можно увидеть лежащего рядом Саске.  
– Ты должен был сбежать, – первым нарушил идиллию Учиха.  
– Я хотел убедиться, что ты сдашь меня Акацуки.  
– Убедишься... И умрешь.  
– Тогда я и не захочу жить в мире, где ты способен отдать меня на смерть.  
– Ты в нем уже живешь, Узумаки. – Саске закрыл глаза. Когда они оба наконец отключились, рядом приземлились остальные Така. На этот раз Джуго взял на спину Саске, а Наруто пришлось нести Суйгетсу.  
Очнулся Учиха на теплом футоне. Снаружи бушевал ливень, ветки скребли по крыше. При попытке подняться, Учиха почувствовал стягивающие грудь и голову бинты. Сидящий у стены Джуго тут же оживился, подскочив к нему.  
– Где девятихвостый?  
– В соседнем номере. За ним присматривают Карин и Суйгетсу.  
– Он уже очнулся?  
– Да.  
– Давай его сюда.  
Саске уважал Джуго за то, что тот никогда не задавал лишних вопросов. Просто вышел и вернулся уже с Наруто, который так же был перебинтован.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Саске. – Давай его сюда и можешь идти к остальным. Дверь только за собой закрыть не забудь.  
Джуго, снова не задавая вопросов, впихнул пытающегося сопротивляться Узумаки под одеяло Саске и вышел.  
– Брыкаться прекращай, – потребовал спокойным тоном Учиха, поймав Наруто за локоть и потащив к себе. Узумаки стало обидно от этого тона – будто Саске снял себе на вечер своенравную проститутку, которая знает, что должно случиться, но почему-то сопротивляется.  
– Пошел ты, – огрызнулся Наруто, выбираясь из-под одеяла, но все еще удерживаемый за локоть – при связанных руках смог только стоять на коленях около футона.  
– Мне казалось, ты умирать собрался.  
– Это не значит, что со мной можно делать все, что вздумается. – Наруто едва не передернуло от мысли о том, что он не ошибся – у Саске, похоже, были на него планы.  
– Разве ты сам этого не хочешь?  
– Нет, конечно... – Наруто снова дернулся.  
– Уверен?.. Ты рискуешь умереть, не узнав, что такое секс.  
Наруто действительно задумался, затем наклонился, заглядывая в глаза Саске, потребовав:  
– Руки развяжи.  
– Да, как же, – отпустил его локоть Саске. – Спать ложись. Не хочешь – насиловать не буду.  
Наруто снова задумался, но поверил, забравшись под одеяло. Учиха вздохнул – такая наивность его логике не поддавалась. Делать, однако, ничего не стал.  
– Саске... Расскажи о себе, что ли... Мы почти не виделись. Всё, что я о тебе знал, – какие-то слухи, чьи-то слова... Расскажи сам. Ты правда всякую дрянь принимал, чтобы стать сильнее?.. Саске, ты по нам скучал, или мы и в самом деле ничего для тебя не значили?.. Эй?.. Саске?.. Саске, твою мать, я же знаю, что ты не спишь. Так, да? Ну и черт с тобой. Как трахаться, так он не спит, а как поговорить, так срочно заснул. Ублюдок.  
Сидящий в соседнем номере, приложив ухо к стене, Суйгетсу разочарованно сообщил остальным:  
– Опять не трахаются.  
На следующий день они неожиданно пришли. То есть неожиданным это стало для Наруто, который не знал, сколько им вообще идти, и не уловил изменения настроений Така. Узумаки развернулся и в панике попытался бежать, но наткнулся на взгляд Саске с активированным шаринганом, как-то разом обмяк. Его успел подхватить Джуго и отдал ждущему у входа в пещеру Тоби.  
– Что с Конохой? – спросил Мадара.  
– Пущены по ложному следу. Они не успеют, – ответил Саске. – На этот раз это не хвост. Я выполнил задание.  
– Да. Хорошо поработал.  
Больше всего Саске почему-то жалел о том, что не развязал руки Наруто прошлой ночью.  
Они больше не спешили – шли пешком через лес.  
– Теперь мы, наконец, можем отдохнуть? – предложил Суйгетсу. – Все время то бежим куда-то, то деремся. Хватит уже.  
– Теперь нас будет преследовать Коноха, – напомнила Карин. – Тут не до отдыха.  
– Зачем я это сделал?.. – вдруг спросил Саске, и все остальные как по команде остановились.  
– О нет... Он начал думать. Это плохо. Что делать? – ударился в панику Суйгетсу.  
– Потому что Мадара поможет тебе отомстить Конохе, – напомнил Джуго.  
– Что мы обычно делали, когда он начинал думать? – продолжал паниковать Суйгетсу.  
– Вели его к Мадаре. Он промывал ему мозги, и Саске больше не думал, – вспомнила Карин.  
– Я могу это сделать и сам... Разве оно стоит жизни Наруто? – Саске хмурился.  
– Мадара несколько занят. Нужен другой способ, – суетился Суйгетсу.  
– Саске, а ты помнишь, как умер Итачи?.. – нашлась Карин. – Как думаешь, Мадара забрал его глаза?.. А труп? Ты не хотел бы его похоронить как полагается? С надгробием и цветами.  
– Но тебе ведь раньше не было дела до Конохи и девятихвостого, – напомнил Джуго.  
– Именно... Я согласился и отдал ему Наруто для того, чтобы доказать, в первую очередь себе, что мне все равно... Но мне не все равно. Иначе мне не казалось бы сейчас, что я поступил неправильно.  
– Нет! Он почти додумал! Надо дать ему по башке! Нужна ветка какая-нибудь помассивнее! – предложил Суйгетсу, осматриваясь.  
– Надо вернуться, – твердо решил Саске.  
– Поздно, – взвыл Суйгетсу.  
– Еще не поздно! – не сдавалась Карин. – Вот ветка! Я ее вижу – бери скорее и бей!  
Саске помнил изумрудную траву и дождь, дыхание лежащего рядом человека, и воспоминание это было таким же незабываемым и важным, как предсмертные слова брата. В Саске говорила жадность – он хотел еще таких воспоминаний с этим человеком.  
Наруто, конечно, оставался без сознания, когда они вернулись – лежал пыльным мешком в центре пещеры. Саске старался не паниковать, успокаивая себя тем, что на извлечение лиса понадобилось бы дня три.  
– Я был удивлен, когда ты отдал его, но теперь все встало на свои места, – проскрипел Мадара. – Ты думаешь, девятихвостого так просто получить обратно?.. Саске, хватит вести себя, как ребенок. Я дал вам время отдохнуть. Забудь про джинчурики.  
– Во. Сейчас он ему мозг вправит, и пойдем отдыхать, – шепнул Суйгетсу, правда, недостаточно тихо. Саске поднял средний палец:  
– Пошел ты. Мы уходим.  
– Ну вот, – расстроился Суйгетсу. – Опять облака отпарывать... А я два пальца уколол, между прочим, пока их пришивал.  
– Забирай девятихвостого и уходи, – произнес Джуго. – Убить его не сможем... Но задержим.  
Саске кивнул. Мадара появился прямо напротив него, когда до Наруто оставалось полшага. Мимо пронесся Джуго, просочившись через Тоби, как через воздух.  
– Я не позволю его забрать... – и прежде, чем Мадара договорил до конца, он осознал, что перед ним уже никого нет, а в пещере остались лишь остальные Така – ни Саске, ни Наруто.  
Узумаки и не надеялся очнуться, поэтому несколько удивился, обнаружив себя на теплом футоне в том же номере, в котором они ночевали в последнюю ночь. Саске стоял у окна, глядя на дождь. Было темно.  
– Я почти верю, что мне приснился кошмар, и ты отдашь меня Акацуки завтра, – признался Наруто. Руки не были связаны, что удивляло еще больше.  
– Нет. Не приснился.  
– Значит, я был прав и это был какой-то коварный план?  
Саске настолько не хотелось, чтобы Наруто был прав, что хоть сейчас взваливай на плечо и обратно Мадаре уноси. Сдержался.  
– А остальные? – осмотрелся Наруто. – Они в соседнем номере?  
– Нет. Они остались задержать Мадару, чтобы мы могли сбежать.  
– Но они вернутся?..  
– Если живы – то да.  
– И... Сколько мы уже ждем?  
– Три дня, – ответил Саске, отойдя от окна. Повисла пауза, слишком похожая на минуту молчания. Наруто не знал, что говорить. Но понимал – если бы речь шла о ком-то из Конохи, он так же продолжал бы ждать.  
Днем вышло солнце. Все еще не верящий своей свободе Наруто осторожно предупредил, что идет в город. Сидящий у окна Саске отстраненно кивнул.  
Узумаки вернулся вечером, когда начало темнеть, снова застал Учиху сидящим у окна. Сел напротив.  
– Эй, Саске... Нам надо вернуться в Коноху, – произнес не умеющий молчать Наруто.  
– То, что я тебя спас, не значит, что я вернусь в Коноху.  
– Тогда что дальше?..  
– Ты можешь возвращаться в свою Коноху. Тебя ищут.  
– Я тебя одного не оставлю, – покачал головой Наруто.  
– Тогда заткнись.  
– Не могу. Это же я, – улыбнулся Наруто. Саске возражать больше не стал, даже слушал в течение часа не прекращающийся треп о том, как изменилась Коноха, при этом Узумаки постоянно сбивался, начинал рассказывать об одном, терял нить повествования, путался. Говорил, пока Саске не поднялся, устало пожаловавшись:  
– У меня от тебя голова болит. Заткнись уже...  
– Хорошо, – согласился Наруто. И не отшатнулся, когда Саске потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Учиха сначала совсем по-детски коснулся его губ своими, проверяя, не оттолкнет ли, затем провел по ним языком, после чего без перехода резко углубил поцелуй, положив руку на затылок Наруто.  
– Эй... Эй! – постарался отстраниться Узумаки, когда Саске поднялся, явно намереваясь переместиться к футону.  
– Только не говори, что готов был спать со мной только потому, что это и правда мог быть твой первый и последний секс в жизни... Скажешь "мне нужно время" – дам по башке и бандеролью отправлю в Коноху.  
Наруто после секундного замешательства, так ничего и не сказав, возобновил прерванный поцелуй, позволил увлечь себя на футон...  
– Вот тебе и "тонкая душевная организация", – несколько прифигел Суйгетсу.  
– Все мы время от времени занимаемся сексом, – поправила очки краснеющая Карин, не отворачиваясь.  
– А тебя никак не задевает, что он делает это не с тобой?..  
– Пока я могу видеть его голую задницу – меня ничего не задевает.  
Джуго молча закрыл дверь в номер командира, перехватил остальных Така за шкирку и потащил к соседнему номеру.


End file.
